Searching for Home
by KpopxAnime
Summary: 17 year old Galatea, is an Uchiha along with her older sister Akira. They had lived apart from the rest of the Uchiha Clan. After the death of their parents both girls have decided to move to the leaf.Enrolling in the leaf's high school is not in Galatea's plans neither is the possibility of falling in love. Will Galatea and her sister find a place to call home?


Galatea did not really know what to expect when she got to the village hidden in the leaves.

She was angry and upset. But at who really? She did not want to go live in the village and pretend nothing had happened. Was she really mad at her sister?

No, Galatea knew that her sister was just doing the best she could to keep them together and safe. They only had each other after all.

Was she mad at herself then?

Maybe, she did hate that she was not strong enough, who was she kidding, she was powerless.

Galatea knew since she was 3 years old that she was different than her older sister Akira.

Akira was not only beautiful and smart but she was strong. And strength and power was what counted in the ninja world. Since she was young everyone knew she was a genius worthy of carrying the Uchiha crest on her back.

Galatea could not say that she did not envy her sister for a time when growing up, she wished that she was strong and that her parents would proudly say that she was their daughter, a strong kunoichi worthy of being called Uchiha.

But Galatea no longer felt that way about her sister, what had changed her?

Galatea did not really know, maybe what happened made her grow up, or just made her finally give up aimlessly trying to catch up to her sister, since Akira just seemed to get further and further away.

Now, all that Galatea really wanted was to stay by her sister's side. She loved her and she wanted to protect her. Galatea knew that it might be stupid being as weak as she was to claim herself as the guardian of a genius like her sister, but she did not care.

She stuffed her last belongings in her back pack, it was going to take one whole week with little rest to get to the leaf. At least that's what Akira had told her.

She looked silently through her bedroom window, the sun was just setting over the mountains.

Long shadows where begining to stretch over the backyard.

She was going to miss this place, the mountains, and the lake that ran by less than a mile from the house.

That lake was where her and Akira had just been sisters, sisters that played and laughed without worrying about strength, power, or clan name.

Tears stung her eyes, she really was going to miss this place and she did not know when she would be back, if ever.

A knock at Galatea's door snapped her briefly away from her sadness.

"Galatea! Are you done packing yet? I told you we would be heading out just at sunset!"

A familiar motherly yet whiny voice that she knew far too well called out to Galatea.

"I'm coming! I am just double checking I did not forget anything, I will be there in a minute!" Galatea yelled back to her sister.

Galatea knew she was the only one that heard that whiny motherly voice of Akira's, in front of others especially ninja, she always had a calm and controlled voice. Akira's cool and calm demeanor always demanded respect and evoked admiration from others. Not to mention her strengh as a ninja was nothing to laugh about.

Galatea thought it was selfish of her to always want Akira to spend time with knew that when Akira was with her, Akira actually smiled and at least for the time they spend together Akira did not seem to have any problems or ninja responsibilities.

Galatea loved to see her sister smile and laugh when she was with her. No matter how bad it got Akira always smiled for her. This made Galatea happy but it also pained her.

Sometimes she wish that her perfect sister that never let her emotions get out of control, would break down and let Galatea in.

Galatea wanted to comfort her sister, she wanted her sister to need her and she wanted to be there and support her. Then maybe Galatea would not feel so useless and powerless anymore.

Galatea grabbed her backpack and slid it on her back, it was heavy but the weight felt reassuring to her. She felt, that in her back she carried the only memories and things she would be able to take from her home.

She tightened her grip around the straps of the backpack, and took one last look around her now empty room.

The walls were a pale green, her mother had told her that her father had painted the walls green when she was pregnant of Galatea.

She had told Galatea that at the time the medical ninja she had gone to see while pregnant of her, told her many different sexes for the baby. The first said it was a girl, so her father had proceeded to paint the walls pink. But in her next visit, the medical ninja said that Galatea was actually a male, and so her father repainted the walls but this time to blue.

In the last visit her mother made to the clinic before the birth, the medical ninja said that they actually were not sure about the sex of the baby since it was turned around.

For the last time, Galatea's father said he would repaint the walls but this time he would pick a neutral color.

"Girl or Boy, I don't care anymore! I will paint the dam walls green, both girls and boys like green right?"

Galatea smiled sadly at the painful memory of her parents.

Yes, after what had happened only sadness, and anger built up in the pit of her stomach.

She again pushed back tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Galatea! Why are you taking so long? Are you packing the room as well!?

We have to leave like now, time is not waiting for you!"

Galatea took a deep breath, slightly annoyed, as much as she loved her sister, sometimes she could also get in her nerves.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" Galatea responded appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Well that did not take you long….." Akira did not finish her sentence, she knew her sister like no one else and she knew that she had been crying or was about to.

Akira did not try to console her since she knew Galatea would just turn tomato red and deny ever wanting to cry or feeling sad.

Akira swiftly switched the conversation to the matter at hand avoiding Galatea's eyes since she obviously was trying to avoid hers.

She knew how Galatea felt, and it pained and angered her. She felt the same way but unlike her little sister she could not let herself be weak. She was now the only one who could protect her little sister and she was going to protect her at all costs.

"I set aside some food pills and water for you"

Akira grabbed a small brown sack from the dining table on her right and handed it to Galatea.

The sack had a slight rough texture, she could not tell what material it was made from but it was surely not anything that was made here. In the front of the sack there was a leaf emblem printed in silver and a faded green.

Galatea only guessed it was from the leaf village but she did not ask Akira about it.

She tide the sack on the belt on her hips which carried various ninja tools and medical supplies.

Galatea pretty much knew she had no real future in becoming a strong and powerful ninja like her sister.

Since she had set her sights in protecting Akira, the only real way she could think of doing so was through medical ninjutsu. She wanted to become a skilled medical ninja so she could treat any illness of wound her sister might encounter.

That was the only good that Galatea found in moving to the leaf.

She had taken a couple of the medical ninjustsu books her father possessed. Galatea planned to study them intensely and maybe seek guidance from a leaf medical ninja.

"Thanks" Galatea responded as she finished tying the sack to her waist

Akira was busy tying her backpack, she rolled out a scroll and placed the back pack on the diagram painted on the rolled out surface. She turned to Galatea,

"Give me your back pack I will reverse summon them into the scrolls so they will be much easier to carry."

Galatea tried to sound indifferent and said,

"It's ok, I feel better carrying them on my back, makes me feel like I'm an actual adventure seeking traveler." She grinned at Akira

Hoping she had smoothly avoided handing over the back pack and it's reasurring weight on her back.

"Well ok, adventure seeking traveler then don't be complaining halfway to the village that you're adventure seeking back is hurting" Akira responded mockingly.

She quickly weaved a couple sings and the backpack, food pills, and water disappeared into the scroll. She placed the scrolls on a small sack connected the belt on her waist.

She swiftly slid her two swords Amy and Kara on her back. She put a hand inside her coat and pulled out a pair of head bands.

"These were mother and father's when they were leaf ninja. Take one and don't put it on until we are close to the border of the leaf."

She handed a headband to Galatea.

She took it, the metal plate with the emblem of the leaf was cold to the touch. The cloth it was attached to had seen better days but it was clean. She could already guess it was probably her father's.

Not, that her mother had been unclean, but her father always took extra care of everything he owned. He did not belive it was time for a "new one" of anything as long as it still held together, it did not have to be replaced.

Galatea folded both ends of the cloth neatly into the back of the metal plate and slid it inside her back pack.

She wanted to ask Galatea why they had to wait to put on the headbands. But her sister was already out the door and walking away on the path out of the small town.

This was it, no time to look back, she was leaving her home.

No, it was not her home anymore.

Was she was suppose to go to the village to claim a new one?

To Galatea neither the house she was leaving behind nor the village she was heading to where her home.

Akira was her one and only home, and if going to the village was her sisters wish she would follow her.

"Hey! Wait for me! How the heck did you already walk that far?"

Galatea started jogging towards her sister trying to catch up, each step felt lighter than the last. She was actually leaving everything behind and moving forward with her sister.

She felt a little less anxious about moving to the village, besides what could the leaf possible throw at her?


End file.
